New Year Interview
by ItachixEura4ever
Summary: An Interview for Newyears with Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent. Njoy :3


Hello everyone. I am Ayuma Kishimoto from _The Fangirl._

I am here to interview Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Vincent Valentine.

for the New Year, and get their resolutions. (And maybe Sephiroths number, teehee.)

I am going to start with Cloud Strife, at Strife Delivery Service.

Here we are. After a few knocks, I'm surprised to see Yuffie open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks. I work up a nervous smile. "I'm Ayuma Kishimoto ma'am, here to interview Cloud Strife." I explain. "Oh yeah I remember." says Yuffie, rubbing the back of her head. "Well come on in." Walking into the bar, I notice Tifa doing some last minute cleaning. She gives me a nod and points to the back room, which I assume leads to the Delivery Service Room. Walking in I see my assumptions are correct. Cloud is there, doing some paperwork. "Hello Mr. Strife, I am here for the interview." I say cheerily. "Oh yeah." He says, standing. "Uh, what do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Oh, just sit anywhere," I say, getting out my notebook and pencil. Soon I am ready, and we begin.

"So, Mr. Strife, what do you feel you have accomplished this year?"

"Ah, a lot ya know? Saving Midgar, defeating Sephiroth, and being reunited with my family. All of those

things."

"Did you meet anyone that significantly changed you this year?"

"Hmm. I'd say that I didn't meet anybody new, but I know that Tifa and Arieth sure changed me a lot."

"Who would you say changed you more?"

"I would have to say Tifa. Arieth helped me forgive myself, but its Tifa who really keeps me going."

"Have you discovered any new interests this year?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks to Denzel and Marlene I find myself watching a lot…a LOT, of anime."

"Ha-ha. Do you think this year was a better year for you than last year?"

"Hmm. I think I enjoyed last year a lot more than this year, all in all."

"I see. Will you confess your love for Tifa next year?"

"Huh? What? That's not a interview question!" he sputters.

"Ha-ha, you got me." I say, rubbing the back of my head. "So what are your resolutions for next year?"

"I resolve to help out with my family more, and be a better provider for them."

"Thank you, Mr. Strife."

"No problem."

For some odd reason the weather turns nasty, windy and cold as I brave the rough terrain to get to Sephiroth's lair. Funny, it was clear when I left Cloud's. Nobody really knows where Sephiroth disappeared to after being defeated by Cloud, except us newspaper people. Power of the press, ya know?

anyway, I can't deny I have a feeling of dread as I knock on the door of the lone house in the middle of nowhere. I wait about five minutes before he comes to the door. He looks at me with such irritation that it sends a shiver down my spine. "Uh, h-hiya, Mr.…Sephiroth." I stammer. "I'm here for the interview?"

"Oh yes." he says, the irritation still plain in his voice. "Well…come in then." he mutters. "Thanks!" I say, my cheer returning. Taking care not to comment on the state of his house, which, while tidy, looks like he takes his sword and slashes things at random, I take a seat across from him. "Alright." I say, whipping out my pencil and notebook.

"Mr. Sephiroth. What do you feel you have accomplished this year?"

Instead of a reply he fixes me with a furious glower.

"Aha…ha…next question…Did you meet anyone who significantly changed you this year?"

He considers this. "Yes… I met Cloud again…he ruined my life." he says, gritting his teeth.

"Yes well…have you discovered any new interests this year?"

"Yes. I have. …But I can't tell you."

Aha… I rub the back of my head. This was going to be harder than I though.

"Did you enjoy this year more than last year?"

"Seeing as I spent most of this year in a box of goo, and the time I was not in the box I was having swords

thrust into me, no." He sounds bitter.

I see. The only other question I can think of is 'how was it in a box of goo,' and I don't think it prudent to ask this. Then I remember. "I thought you were Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz?"

"No… I was trapped in the box." He repeats.

I clear my throat. "Moving on, What are your resolutions for this year?"

"I resolve to crush Cloud and all of his little friends to pieces, obliterate ShinRa, and

then use this planet as my vessel as I sail through the cosmos, like my mother."

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Sephiroth."

The weather clears up nicely as I leave.

Vincent has agreed to meet me at a small café near Midgar at four. I arrive

at ten till, and use the time to set up everything, namely, my pencil and notebook.

I also order a cup of tea. Darjeeling. Vincent clocks in at five after. Pretty punctual, considering.

He nods at me as he takes a seat across from me. I admit I almost melt under those beautiful red eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Valentine." I say happily.

"Good afternoon."

Well lets get started. I clear my throat. "What do you feel you have accomplished this year?"

He looks off into the distance. "I suppose…saving Midgar…however…I still…"

After waiting a while for him to finish, I decide it is time to move on.

"Er, did you meet anyone who changed you this year?"

"Not in person. But I must say seeing the woman I loved's child she had with another man

whom I hate try to destroy everyone close to me changed me in that I feel I must go sleep in that coffin for another few years."

Man, this guy… "Have you discovered any new interests this year?"

He seems to perk up a bit at this. As much as he ever does, I guess.

"Why…yes. My friends…" here, he turns his face quickly. Did I catch a hint of a blush?

ahaa… "Did you enjoy this year more than last year?"

He mulls this over. "I would have to say…yes. Yes I have."

"Oh that's good. How is everything on the Yuffie front?"

He fixes me with a blank stare.

I grin to myself. "Never mind. What are your resolutions for this next year?"

"To commit less sins."

"Simple and sweet." I say approvingly. He nods.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine."

Going over the material I have gathered, I see I will have an interesting issue.

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
